Baby-Sitting Baby Adelaide
Mona's ironing Gary's clothes and Olivia's helping her out. Gary: "Mona, Olivia, make me a cheese and meatball sub, please." Mona: "In 1 minute, Gary," Olivia: "we're ironing your clothes." Gary: "How 'bout you do both at the exact same time?" Mona: "Oh, Gary," Olivia: "why can't you just help us out for just 1 bit?" Mona: "you know my sister, Becca and my brother in law, Stanley and our 1st born niece, Sid will be here any single minute now with her baby sister, Adelaide." Gary: "I know, Mona and Olivia, I know." Mona: "When Becca, Stanley and Sid get here with the baby, I can count on your help, it'll be lots of hard work having a visiting baby in this house." Just then, Becca, Stanley and 7 Year Old Sid arrive with Baby Adelaide in Becca's arms. Francesca has the crib material for Baby Adelaide's overnight visit. Stanley: "Well," Becca: "here we are." Mona: "Oh look at you, Adelaide, you're such a big growing girl, aren't you?" Baby Adelaide: In Delight Stanley: "Now listen, you guys, we got everything that you need while we're gone out: 2 day supply of pampers, pacifiers, baby wipes, baby formula, baby powder containers," Becca (showing Baby Adelaide her monkey rattles): "and Adelaide's most favorite monkey rattle." Gary: "Well," Mona: "we'll see you guys in 2 days." Janet: "How super thrilling," Francesca: "it's gonna be super fun having a visiting baby in this house." Lincoln: "Yeah, right, sure, just as long as they don't cause any trouble around here." Meanwhile, Mona's holding Baby Adelaide up in her arms. Baby Adelaide: In Delight Becca: "Adelaide, Adelaide, Adelaide, Adelaide." Katie: "Hey, Olivia, hey, Mr. and Mrs. Robertson, you wanna see a magic act?" Olivia: "We can't right now, Katie," Mona: "we need to give Adelaide her bath." Katie: "What for? she's not going anyplace." Gary: "Well just as long as she's here," Mona: "she's gonna need to come 1st." Courtney: "Hey, what about my poetry corner?" Meanwhile in Gary and Mona's bedroom...... Samantha: Saxophone IN B Minor Baby Adelaide (off screen): Loudly Baby Adelaide: Loudly Twice Samantha: Saxophone In B Minor Again Baby Adelaide: Loudly Again Katie: "Samantha, come on, please, seriously!" Samantha: "What, you guys? I need to practice." Olivia: "Well you're not the only person in this apartment, all you think about is music and performing." Samantha: "What's the matter with that?" Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nina's getting something from the refrigerator. Baby Adelaide: Loudly Again Nina: "Olivia, Mr. and Mrs. Robertson, the little sparkle gem's crying again." Mona: "Well then, pick her up and hold her for a bit." Nina: "I'm not gonna pick her up, she smells like urination." Gary: "She probably just need changing," Mona: "can you just-" Nina: "Oh come on, it's revolting." Gary: "There's nothing revolting about it, it's perfectly natural for her," Mona: "and quit calling her a little sparkle gem, she's not a little sparkle gem, she's a she, and her name's Adelaide." Nina: "Oh, yeah, right. I got it." Category:Adelaide Chang episode shorts Category:Sid Chang episode shorts